Crimson secrets & Forbidden bliss
by Quintessencier
Summary: Sisyphus had always had a desire towards Sasha. But once they got closer, it became harder to resist. (M for later nudity and lemons)
1. Chapter 1 - The bond

My first English fanfiction. It's not my first language.

Please let me know if there's any thing I could improve better.

Thank you so much in advance for reviewing and favouriting this!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS. If I did, I would turn it into...**

 **Chapter I – The bond.**

The kind of person that Sisyphus was all but one quality that he had been preventing himself from it revelation: openness to his feelings. And it was not just any ordinary day-to-day feeling of emotions or anything at the surface. But something that was much deeper, rooted from his very existence and anchored deep into his soul…  
Yes, a gold saint should not develop any passions or love towards anyone. They exist and thrive to fight for righteousness and to protect Athena, the goddess of war which reincarnated every two hundred years as the saviour who led the army of Saints and combat against the evils. It is this very goddess's current reincarnation that got the Greek man to remind himself on a daily basis to not accepting his forbidden quality.

It wasn't that hard at first when he first met her that day in Italy when she was but a little girl with short lavender hair. It hurt him to see how devastated she was to leave his brother and best friend. Her tears overflew the emerald eyes which he adored. But he had to succeed his duty by bringing her to safety in Sanctuary where the Gold Saints and the Pope would be able to look after her. Even though she appeared to be just a child with weaknesses physically and mentally, now, she had proved to adopt the goddess's duties quickly as she matured down the path of womanhood. This was where it started to get hard to stop the forbidden thoughts for Sisyphus, since becoming a Saint he had carry out his most important duty with excellency, and that was his only reason of being alive, to remain the world's righteousness. But now, since the meeting between him and the young Athena, he has shifted his priority towards something else much more significant and yet, spurred from deep within…

The devotion of all his strengths to protect the young lady… even at the cost of his life.

Sisyphus looked out of the Sagittarius's stone temple upwards to the Athena's temple. His golden armour reflected the soft setting sunrays. The sky was painted with deep pinkish orange, and night would start to fall soon after, following with the dropping in temperature of the winter air. It was his duty tonight to guard and patrol Athena's temple.

As he entered the temple of Athena, and entered the pope's chamber which he stopped, kneeled and greeted the masked man who was highly respected in Sanctuary. Pope Sage let him passed onto the next room of his destination after he reported the presence for the duty, the stone ground paved the way towards the gate at the other end of the wall, the gate that separate Athena's privacy and the rest of the Sanctuary. Sisyphus knocked the stone gate quietly as he did not want to startle the one inside, the sweet sounding voice responded back through the cold stone.

"Yes, please come in."

When the gate was pushed open, at the other side of the door stood a smiling young lady, her long shiny lavender hair rested on her thighs which were covered by her long usual white dress. The sleeveless upper part of the attire revealed just enough skin to enhance her maturity into a young woman. How he would give anything to feel her luscious hair, feeling it slide softly through his hand and fingers like the finest grade of silk… and to feel how soft her porcelain fair skin is… touching her gently and caressing her whole body… The more he thought of it, the harder it got to stop. But Sisyphus had to remind himself to distracting himself from such taboo thoughts and resume to the duty of his presence here.

"Lady Athena, I, Sagittarius Sisyphus, has come to report my duty of guarding and patrolling your chamber of the night." The gold armoured slightly made a clashing sound at the contact with the stone floor as went down on to his knees, one leg up and head kept low.

"Please, rise up." said the young lady "I am still not familiar with having any of the highly respected Gold Saints kneeling before me."

"If that's what you wish." Sisyphus got up, his spine stretched to its full length, he was towering the young goddess who stood in front of him. The Sagittarius Saint stepped back slightly to keep the distance, physically and mentally. Her beauty was mesmerising as always, there was no deny to that, especially when she smiled, even at most of the times they did seem like an attempt to hide her sorrow or other emotions within, but the curved lips of her when she expressed joy made her even more irresistible. He wondered if he could make her smile even widely… and how he would do everything to make her happy, both at the mind level and body...

Sisyphus found himself getting back at the cycle of lustful thoughts again, he swiftly shook his head in attempt to get himself back to reality "I shall get going and proceed in my duty." He then turned away and about to walk back to the gate, but the soft voice of her which raised the tone slightly behind him saying "Wait. Sir Sisyphus."

When he turned around she had moved closer to him near the gate. "Thank you for coming Sir Sisyphus." Athena said softly "How has your day been?"

"It has been okay as always, milady." answered the Greek man. In his head, he was thinking how much better it was now that the night rose up and so was his honour to be visiting her here. "How about yours?"

"It was alright. I did something that I should not be mentioning now." She giggled as she revealed about her day.

"Would it be appropriate of me to ask what it was?" Curiously, Sisyphus let his mouth decided faster than his brain and later thought that wasn't such an acceptable thing to ask.

"It's a long story, please take a seat if you want to know." She smiled and gestured her hand at the stone seat nearby her bed. Sisyphus did not refuse and sat down as she suggested. Then the young lady sat on her bed besides and started telling him on how she sneaked into the main kitchen of this temple and started cooking which had turned out to mess up the whole room. She was laughing as she talked about it especially when the Pope was scolding her hard as he was worried that she would hurt herself and that a goddess should not bother doing the normal chores since other people would take care of it for her. Sisyphus got carried away by her jovial that he had been smiling unknowingly the whole time he was listening.

"Would you like to have a taste of what I had cooked?"

"Definitely, Lady Athena." Sisyphus, remaining the smile

"Please…. call me 'Sasha'." She said, for a moment there Sisyphus could see a hint of sadness flashed shortly in her beautiful emerald eyes. "Everyone has been calling me as Athena for the past five years. But I have always missed being the old Sasha… that was surrounded by the people I love and grew up with…"

Guilt pierced him like a needle, Sisyphus felt like he was the one to blame for taking away her happy days prior to the role of Athena. How he would do anything to compensate for such terrible thing he had done even with the slightest favours she would ask for, so he agreed to her request "Very well, from now on you will be Sasha to me."

"Thank you so much Sir Sisyphus!" Sasha literally beamed with happiness.

"Please, Sasha, no need to refer to me as Sir. Just Sisyphus will do." He smile back at her, couldn't help but adoring this young lady's lovable nature.

Sasha remembered to show him what she had troubled cooking. She reached the drawer on the other side of the bed and took out a small box. Inside it, there were several baked goods that appeared to be cracked and not nicely shaped.

"Cookies?"

Sasha nodded as an answer and insisted Sisyphus to have a bite. He did not hesitate to do so and took a big bite of it just to found out that he couldn't stand the terrible amount of salt in it but tried his best to remain his expression.

"What do you think Sisyphus?" Asked Sasha, her eyes glowed, anticipating the answer. Sisyphus managed to finally swallow the salt-as-sea cookie down.

"It was very good Sasha."

"You are a terrible liar." The Gold Saint just realised how he failed miserably as even the innocent young Athena could tell it. Instead of feeling sad, she did not show any signs of that and just simply giggled "Was it too sweet? Too salty? Or too bland?"

"Honestly… it was a _little bit_ too salty." He emphasised on the phrased while trying to make it sound more subtle.

"Aww, alright. Thank you for your honesty Sisyphus." Sasha genuinely looked thankful "What flavours of do you like in food?"

"Hmmm…" he paused for a moment to think. He had never thought of such topic before so it was a challenge when it came to gastronomic preferences as he was never picky. However, the other side of his consciousness started to replace the thought of food with the young lady who awaited his response. He bit his lower lip and murmured "Sweet and juicy." And added "I like the taste of honey and fresh oranges."

"What a coincidence, me too. Especially honey cake topped with oranges." Sasha said enthusiastically, "I promise I'll practice and cook better next time!" her emerald eyes glowed with determination. She was such a sweet heart that he could not stop smiling at the sight of her happy self.

"I'll be the judge the next time of my night shift here, then." Sisyphus said with a smile before excusing himself of her room and proceeded to walk out onto the bared cold nights of November. The night sky was decorated with glittering stars and constellations. The pale moon lights were trapped by his golden armour which glittered at the surface.

'Such a lovely night' He thought to himself, Sasha's beautiful smiling face still remained clear when he closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh cold air. The precious image he received would linger there even when he would wake up in the morning days after the patrolling tonight.


	2. Chapter 2 - The evening

This is my very first fanfiction in English, it's not my first language and I'm very new to literature in the language.

If you find any errors, mistakes or something I could improve. Please, let me know.

Reviews and comments are highly appreciated! I spent a lot of time on writing this fiction, the couple is so beautiful and I want my language level to match that of them.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAINT SEIYA LOST CANVAS. If I did, I would turn Sisyphus x Sasha canon.

 **Chapter II – The evening**

Today was Sunday, the day of the week that somehow imitated a 'holiday off' being the Goddess of Athena for Sasha. The young lady sneaked out into the town that named after her, Athens. In her brown boots and a casual maxi white dress, covered with a cardigan too light to protect her from the shivering cold air of Greek winter, Sasha had come to realise her wrong decision in clothing today.

Being born in the ever-sunshine city of Italy at the southernmost tip of the country, she had always not been able to cope well with winters. In fact, adjusting to the months-long chilly period was one of the challenges she had to get used to after the arrival in Sanctuary.

This is when the goddess started to feel the hot flush across her cheeks. She remembered how Sisyphus would always be there to ease her transition from all along. He would bring her thick, warm and soft blankets made from wool. All the furry stuffed animals he had brought for her half a decade ago were well-kept in her wardrobe. She would never let anyone see her cuddling up when them in her bed when winters arrived.

'I'm not a child anymore,' Sasha thought to herself as she continued walking down the urban streets 'I shall not anyone sees Athena as an immature or a childish being' Especially the man who had always been caring for her. Sasha did not want to worry him at all cost, seeing Sisyphus's trauma and guilt of being the one responsible of her departure from Italy and the ones she loved, forever, was too overwhelming for her.

That's why Sasha decided to act way mature for her adolescence years. It was the most prominent reason, even more than to portray Athena's strength and showed no weakness to her people.

The young Goddess stopped by at a market at the side of the square, the melting pot of scents, sounds, and the sights of people. The smell of freshly baked breads in the nearest bakeries, the sense of warmth and humidity of the soups being exposed in big pots to attract customers, the sweet scents of fresh flowers and exotic plant exhibited on a mat, the clashing noises of bargaining customers and sellers trying to make profits. It relaxed Sasha to indulge in the urban sight of the way of life of ordinary people. She missed the time when she was a nobody and lived a peaceful normal life with her brother Alone, and their best friend Tenma. Now she is a somebody, a _significant_ somebody. That came with great responsibilities, duties, tasks and the remaining of her strength of all time – both physically and mentally.

She never blamed the Saint of Sagittarius, it was a destiny being granted to her life. She was grateful of having the warriors and other individuals who seek to protect and care for her at all cost – even if it means the sacrifices of their lives. In turn, Sasha appreciated and held it precious that she could protect them and her people, as well as restoring the righteousness, kindness, love and peace to the world.

The lavender-haired beauty idling took a look and tasting the food at the stalls that grabbed her attention. She had always wanted to learn to be a good cook, and always thought back to the time when Alone made wonderful dishes. Long gone, no more of such kind young gentleman who was her only family. She wanted to learn to cook them, so she could taste the taste of home again.

She bought bread, meat, potatoes and other greens as well as other ingredients for the unique Italian menus she attempted to cook.

When she left the square, it was just starting to snow. The temperature must have dropped below zero, and Sanctuary is a long way off. The young goddess held her wooden basket filled with her groceries tightly and started speeding her pace until she was jogging back. At the end of the ally, she crashed into some elder lady who was trying to cross the streets, Sasha fell to the ground, groceries scattered all over. She quickly apologised to the old victim of her clumsiness, who just simply walked away.

"Sasha." A familiar voice behind turned Sasha's head, surprise showed in her expression,

"Sisyphus." The owner of the name offered his hand and helped her getting up. The tall Greek man then gathered up her groceries back into her basket.

"What are you doing out here, milady? You are supposed to be in Sanctuary." He asked with a hint of demanding tone as he brought the basket to her. Sasha took it, Sisyphus was clothed with a layperson's attire, with an over coat to cover his body. Winter had drained some of his honey-tan just a shade paler. Still, Sasha could not deny how attractive this handsome man was. His height, caramel brown hair and piercing dark blue eyes made him the centre of attention even more in white winter. She could see other women who were passing them checking Sisyphus out and tried to get his attention.

Little did the adolescence know that _she_ was all the focus of all his senses.

"I just came here to buy some fresh food." Sasha answered, "Besides, I don't want to be caged up in Sanctuary all my life."

"You could have asked me or other Gold Saints to escort you for your safety." Sisyphus was not pleased at her presence all by herself in the crowded Athens where many dangers could happen to their precious Goddess, or to be precise, _his_ precious Goddess.

Sasha did not object any of that, he got a point. If any harm was to be done to her, it would alter the Holy War aftermaths. Guilt overwhelmed her, the realisation of causing another worry to the man so caring to her made her feel uneasy. "I'm sorry Sisyphus, please forgive-"

Before she could finish apologising, the huge jacket of his was placed on her shoulders. The charming Greek man gave her a warm smile as he gently wrapped his soft and thick scarf around her neck. "I saw you are shivering. Still not used to the winter here?"

"Thank—thank you, Sisyphus." Sasha could feel the sudden increase warmth, not just from the clothing he offered but also from the inside where her veins widened, allowing warm blood flushing throughout her entire body in the reaction of her rising heartbeats. She held onto the jacket tighter, trying to hide her heating cheeks rushed with the pumping blood. His body scent attached to the jackets, infused her heart with an unexplainable feeling.

"It's always my pleasure, milady. Now, if you wouldn't mind, may I walk you back to your chamber?" asked Sisyphus as he extended out his gloved hand forward.

"Please." Sasha reached out her hand and accepted the touch of his. They started walking hand in hand out of the square of Athens amongst hundreds pairs of eyes focussing on them. Sisyphus tightened his grip on her hand when noticed she was still shaking from the cold. Seeing the below-his-shoulder-height soft lavender haired young lady looking straight forward to the small street of their route, he could not help it but gently put his other hand on her head, stroking it. "You should have worn a winter headwear."

"I didn't know it would be this cold." Sasha slightly pouted at her unfortunate underestimation of Greece's winter. "What were you doing here at the market by the way?"

"Usually I come here to buy some wines, books and some fresh ingredients." Sisyphus raised up his right arm that held a brown grocery bag.

"You also cook?" her surprise was strikingly presented in her tone.

"Yes. I usually enjoy my Sundays relaxing, dining and drinking good wines, and reading some new books to add to my library collection." He paused a bit, withdrew his hand from the top of her hand, observing the glowing in the young goddess's eyes.

"Please, can I join you?" Sasha half-begged, eyes full of hopes.

"You know Lady-, Sasha, you are always welcome to my temple." His smile was assuring. Sasha's lips curved widely with joy. It had been a long time since she had not been in the temple of Sagittarius.

To the adolescent beauty, this very trip back to Sanctuary, holding hand with the man that she deeply bonded with the most at her present days, was an experience she would always hold precious.

To the Sagittarius Saint, however, this walk with Sasha hand's connected to his, was one of those few moments he wished the unit of time would just stretch to eternity.

At the temple of Sagittarius, the young goddess was led by the strong wide back of the Saint who stationed at this place into the chamber towards the back of the grand carved stone architecture. Sisyphus pushed the gate opened, it led to the interior of his private chamber where the Sagittarius Saint spent his alone times by himself. Sasha owed at the sight before her, everything was made from white marble striped with light grey lines. The big chamber was separated into 3 smaller chambers. The one where they were standing at seemed to be the room for his leisure, the chamber in the centre appeared to have ancient stoves and fire-lit oven along with metal cookery equipment. And the chamber on the right was an opened with no gate bathroom as Sasha could see a big marble tub standing on the floor of the same material. And the chamber on the left, the entrance was covered by a light curtain made from pale golden velvet, must be his bedroom.

"Welcome to my humble home." The Greek man gestured her to take a seat on the nearest stone couch covered with soft and warm wools. "Please make yourself at home, milady."

Sasha sat down. Her head was turning left and right, exploring his private chamber with her emerald green eyes.

"Let me serve you a dinner." It was no questioning but a telling. The young Athena nodded as she saw Sisyphus disappeared in the kitchen on the left. A moment later, he came back and placed a clean wooden tray on the short table in front of her. It contained a tea pot, a beautiful cup filled with light brown steamy liquid and a small cookie plate on the right. Infused vanilla scent escape into her nose, Sasha took the cup and inhaled the sweet scent into her lungs. The steams warmed her from the inside.

"Thank you so much. I love vanilla."

"I am aware of that. I have been taking care of you closely and a distance ever since you arrived here 5 years ago after all." Sisyphus's voice was as warming as the tea Sasha was drinking. "I believe I know a number of things about you. You could say I'm your number 1 stalker."

Sasha laughed at his joke. She had forgotten how playful he can be at times. Due to the rising differences in the role of her as Athena and his as one of her Gold Saints, times that they would be interacting without having duties entitled them were hard to come by.

Sisyphus got back again into the kitchen. After Sasha took her time enjoying the remaining tea and the delicious chocolate cookies, the wonderful smell from the kitchen lured her to walk there. "Wowww." her eyes sparkled, nose sniffing the two golden sizzling big cuts of beef in the frying pan. She had just realised how hungry she was at the sight of the dinner of the evening.

"I hope you like beef steaks." Sisyphus endearingly looked at the young lady, he then resumed turning the beef to the other side.

During the meal, Sisyphus watched the adolescent beauty savouring the food in front of her and the wine he bought from the market. She was clearly enjoying it, making the Greek man smiled at the sight.

"Your cooking is so good. I feel so bad I asked you to try my horrible cookies…" Sasha bowed her head in guilt as she swallowed her last bit of the steak on her plate.

"It was my honour to be offered food cooked by you, milady." Sisyphus sipped his wine, reassuring the goddess with his signature smile. Her presence seems to have that warming effect on him every single time, even more now with the wine.

"Thank you so much for the dinner, Sisyphus." The young lady started taking sips from her glass of the vivid crimson liquid.

"My pleasure," said Sisyphus, staring deep into her emerald green eyes with his deep ocean blue. The pause was long but not uncomfortable, come to think about it, there was never awkwardness between Sisyphus and Sasha. Her hand reached across the table, covering his. Sisyphus was surprised by the sudden physical contact, her soft warm flesh tightened around his rough one.

"I will make up to you for being so nice to me." A sweet smile formed on her rosy lips.

"You owe me nothing, Sasha."

"You have always been that one person who I can trust with all my heart. I truly am grateful." Her emerald eyes saw through his soul. The Greek man wondered if the young goddess could see his true feelings for her. He wanted to taste her tender lips, run his tongue inside her oral cavity.

Lost in his own thoughts, his heartbeat spiked in speed, without breaking the locking of the eyes, he said, "It's the highest honour of a Saint like me to serve you, milady."

Upon the completion of his words, her once smiling lips reduced into a straight line, bitterness flashed into her eyes.

"Actually, I have a favour to ask you Sisyphus." Uncertainty expressed itself in her voice. She withdrew her hands, placed them on her lap below the table surface. He did not respond, anticipating for her revelation of the said favour, watched as her lips started opening again.

"I do not want you to treat me like Athena. I do not wish to treat you like one of the Saints either." Her eyes laid on his sapphire ones, her mind was filled with tangles of confusions and desperation of untangle it. Sisyphus felt his heart beats rising, he always wanted something more, and seeing her commencing the said 'favour' with a hint towards his desire direction made him wishful. The young goddess's lips parted once again as she continued. "I don't know which roles I'd rather want us to have. I-"

The air was trapped inside her throat; Sisyphus rose and reached across the table, laying his lips on top of hers. Sasha's eyes widened in wonder for a brief second before shut close.

Letting the sensation of the gentle kiss taking over her rational thinking, his tongue smoothly run across the opening of her mouth, before entering slowly, Sasha indulged in the experience she desired to have. His finger brushed slowly on her the tenderness of her now rose red flushing cheek.

Sisyphus pulled his lips back, the young lavender haired beauty's eyes opened. The man in front of her now showed guilt on the handsome face of his. "Please forgive me Sasha, I let my instinct took control of me."

The young beauty, still having hot blood flushing across her face, reached his lips for another kiss - a much longer one. The mature man resisted at first, but once he tasted the sweetness of her lips, along with the lingering waves of light wine blended air passing across their mouths, he gave in and embraced the occurring reality at once. Running his fingers through her silky tresses, wrapping the petite waist of hers with his free hand, their emotions were portrayed through their tongues. Her lips were honey-sweet, and their soft and moist texture drove the Saint wild, slowly awakening the deep beastly desire stirring within him.

He wanted to feel her closer, wanted to press his body against the delicacy of hers. And before his rational part of his brain could resist, the primal, driven by instinct part took over and ordered his hands to pull her frame in, erasing the space between them. And he did just that, without breaking the bond of their lips. Sisyphus was at the absolute stage of inability to rebel against his prurience with the attempt of reasoning.

 _Clanked_

The wine glasses tripped over on the table. It was this very clashing sound of the transparent solid material with the wooden table that put their kiss to an end. When both of them opened their eyes, Sasha's white dress was tainted by the violet liquid was the sight they beheld.

"I'm—I'm sorry, Sasha." Sisyphus looked away from her eyes, diverted his attention to setting the glass straight and reorganise the dinner table. His apologise was for not only for staining her beautiful blanc dress, but for the taking her lips unauthorizedly, without her consent as well.

"It's okay. It's just wine." She replied, avoiding eye contact, her face was still flushing with redness that makes them appeared like summer apple. Sisyphus laid his eyes on her porcelain face. The way she seemed genuinely shy about the kiss they shared, made her even more adorable and appealing to the Greek male.

"Would you like me to go to your chamber and bring a new dress?"

She shook her head as an answer, still not looking at his eyes directly. Sisyphus was about to offer another option of wearing one of his night robe, but then the young goddess blurted out, half demandingly and begging, "I want to take a hot bath." she took a long pause, as if she was gathering enough courage, then she turned to face the Saint, her face was much redder than before.

"And I want you to join me."


End file.
